entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WarriorThatNeverSurrenders/Halcyon File N66980 - The Iustitia Group
Credits to characters from other blogs mentioned: -The TCPL Team belongs to Shadoscorpion ---- |-|File = Date of creation: 07-20-2015, 17:34 Author: Rose, co-author - Falcon Theme: History of Iustitia Group: from rise to betrayal File status: Secret File accessibility: Class 3+ |-|The Iustitia Group = The Iustitia Group was officialy dissolved by Lead Director of Halcyon operations yesterday. It was a sad day for us all, even though we all knew that it no longer existed after 3 its members, including the leader, were confirmed to defect to Phoenix in May after Wren's death. The Iustitia group was the best Halcyon's unit in 2012-2015 and to lose them is very essential loss, especially in war with such strong enemy as PTF. Here, in this file, we'll analyze its history, members, successes and fails. |-|Missions = "Our drone has recently spotted a suspicious building in underpopulated region of Norway. We don't exactly know what is it, but it looks like a Phoenix base. Your goal is to infiltrate it and find out what's there. It's very strange to have a pretty big facility in very far lands so Phoenix definitely tries to hide there something and we will reveal the secret" The Snowstorm is third mission chronologically and the seventh unlocable mission. The mission takes place in Sogn og Fjordane, a low populated region of Norway. The Iustitia group was sent there to search a suspicious Phoenix's base and find out what's going on there. Objectives Plan A ("Silent Fjord") 1. Get through the fence 2. Find a way inside the building 3. Search for intel: -Search laptops (0/1 on Rookie, 0/2 on Professional+ and 0/3 on Elite+) -Search files (0/1 on Rookie, 0/2 on Proffesional+ and 0/3 on Elite+) -Interrogate the base commander -Eavesdrop on the guards (Optional, gives more EXP and money) //The intel we got says that Phoenix is creating a project called "The Exitium". The base we raided was a factory that produced it. The weapon itself is missiles. The essence of these missiles is that they disintegrate into several smaller missiles, and these small missiles homing on target. In addition, something like poisonous gas or fragmentation shells can be placed inside them, which makes them even more deadly. PTF uses prohibited weapons and this is bad.// 4. Escape (Interrupted) //When we were ready to evacuate, we heard screaming and shooting outside. Looks like Forsvarets Spesialkommando, Norwegian Special Forces, also found out about the base and decided to destroy it. Literally a crowd of armored guys started to shoot and blow up everything and the only way to escape for us were the sewers.// 5. Find something to get to the sewers (A bomb, a thermite can) 6. Plant the bomb/thermite 7. Stand clear/Wait for the thermite 8. Escape Plan B ("The best offence is a good defense") 1. Find a way inside the base //Norwegian Special Forces heard the noice playername made!// 2. Collect laptops (0/1 on Rookie, 0/2 on Professional+ and 0/3 on Elite+) 3. Collect files (0/1 on Rookie, 0/2 on Professional+ and 0/3 on Elite+) 4. Hack the server 5. Wait for Rose to search through the server 6. Wait for Falcon (Interrupted) //Falcon was already landing when NSF's helicopters attacked him and he had no choice but to retreat. We panicked but then saw an anti-aircraft guns and knew what to do.// 7. Shot down the helicopters (0/2 on Rookie, 0/3 on Professional+ and 0/4 on Elite+) 8. Escape Badges *In The Hall Of The Mountain King - Complete "The Snowstorm" on Rookie or above *Wind Of Fjords - Complete "The Snowstorm" on Operative or above *Teasing The Fire Bird - Complete "The Snowstorm" on Legend without killing anybody Trivia *This is onw of 2 missions that cannot be completed without setting off the alarm - The Surveillance = "The intel we got from that base helped us find some of Phoenix bases and The Exitium storage in the L.A. This is a hard target to hit, so be careful and try to not get shot, okay? See you in the airport" The Surveillance is the forth mission chronologically and sixth unlockable mission. It takes place in Los Angeles and the main objective is to find and rob The Exitium storage, tracking a Phoenix truck to it. Objectives Plan A (Ghost Town) 1. Find your car //A nice new inconspicuous white Toyota// 2. Drive to the highway 3. Locate the truck 4. Follow the truck and don't get exposed //The truck drove inside a seemingly abandoned building and we parked the car in the alley opposite// 5. Get inside the storage 6. Look around for The Exitium //While we were searching The Exitium, we found 4 steel doors. As we thought, the missiles were behind one of then. I got a plan in my head// 7. Find intel on base's personnel //My plan was to find the base commander and get permission to take The Exitium, pretending to be a Phoenix official.// 8. Meet Corporal Smith in his room //Chef: *takes out fake documents* -Uh, Corporal Smith? -Yes? -I'm Major Nelson and I have an order from The Council. We're taking The Exitium. Open that door. Corporal: *mistrustfully looks on Chef and on the documents* ... -Sure sir, take whatever you want! A(ll)H(ail)P(hoenix)! -AHP, corporal. Thanks.// //Wren (on radio): -He seems to suspect something, you'd better be faster. Maybe he already checks you in Phoenix database.// 9. Get The Exitium crate to the truck (1:30 left to alarm in Rookie, 1:00 on Operative+ and 0:45 on Elite+) 10. Get on the truck and escape Plan B (City of Sins) 1. Find your car 2. Drive to the highway 3. Locate the truck 4. Follow the truck and don't get exposed //You've been spotted by truck's driver!// 5. Stop the truck 6. Get inside the truck 7. Find information about the base 8. Drive to the base //At this moment, LAPD started to chase us. Honestly, because of Rust's terrible driving ("I'M DOING MY BEST!!!") it was hard even to just hit their cars// 9. Get inside the base 10. Find The Exitium //We found four steel doors and supposed that The Exitium is behind one of them. Unfortunately, the only way to open them was using computer in Corporal's room// 11. Breach into the Corporal's room (Drill, C4 or Card scrambler) 12. Open the door to The Exitium's room (It is absolutely random) 13. Get The Exitium to the truck //The cops were relentlessly chasing us but in the truck we found something that could hold them off// 14. Take the police forces out //using a freaking minigun!// 15. Get to the safehouse //FINALLY// Badges *Hollywood Calls - Complete The Surveillance *Intensive Chase - Complete The Surveillance on Operative or above without setting off the alarm *Get It Or Don't Come Back - Complete The Surveillance on Legend without setting off the alarm or killing anybody - The Counteroffensive = ''-We're under attack! We have big casualties! We need help!'' ''-Repeat please, Pharaohs. Who is attacking you?'' ''-THE ENTIRE PHOENIX ARMED FOR''.. *shot* //Wren and Leader of Egypt Pharaohs Group// Overview The Counteroffensive is the fifth mission chronologically and the eighth unlocable mission. It's an unique mission, as it is divided into 3 different short parts. The mission takes place during Halcyon-Phoenix war and shows how Halcyon defended from enemy's invasion. Some unique mechanics such as commanding Halcyon crews also appear here. November 2nd //Afganistan, somewhere near Kabul. Chef and Black Ice drive to a Phoenix safehouse which holds intel on Phoenix's possessions in Afghanistan and Nepal. The safehouse looks like an abandoned 2-story building, but it hides dangerous secrets// Plan A (Stealth & Silent) 1. Get yourself a disguise //by knocking out guards outside the safehouse// 2. Find a way inside the safehouse //Chef and Black Ice find their entry inside the safehouse on the back of the building. The door they found leads to the basement.// //''Chef: Ah, looks like hands won't be enough here''// 3. Find a tool to open the basement door (Crowbar) 4. Take the loot (optional) //''Black Ice: I wonder how much is that snow in zlotys'' ''Chef: And in rubles''// //''Black Ice: Coke, money and girls - that's what I want to have'' ''Chef: I also once wanted all of those, well, all I got were broken legs and a lot of f###ing debts''// 5. Find the intel //''So, Phoenix works with the terrorists? It's good that we didn't go loud then''// 6. Find the gasoline storage 7. Plant the bomb //''Rose: It's time to see a big boom, ladies and gentlemen! // 8. Escape the safehouse (0:45 seconds on Rookie, 0:30 on Professional+ and 0:20 on Elite+) Plan B (The War) 1. Find a way inside the safehouse //''The basement door is barricaded from inside. What do we do? Let's find ... Do you see that chain?// 2. Connect truck and the steel door with chain //'Chef:' There are some armored cars coming. Rose, you know who's there? Rose: Prepare to fight. These guys are local terrorists, looks like Phoenix hired them for case if things go loud.// 3. Drive the truck and destroy the door //'Black Ice:' Rose, it looks like they managed to get rid of the intel. What are we doing now? Rose: Getting your payment halved, that's what you are doing. Now get back to the work if you want to get atleast some money.// 4. Take loot (optional) //'Chef:' A small pack of cash, the only thing that survived The Great Phoenix Loot & Intel Purge. Well, still better than nothing.// 5. Find the gasoline storage 6. Plant the bomb 7. Escape the safehouse (0:45 seconds on Rookie, 0:30 on Professional+ and 0:20 on Elite+) November 13th Okay lads. Our target is a Phoenix train going from Warsaw to Bejing through Russia. The train contains useful intel, some Phoenix operatives and The Exitium missiles, which are our priority - get them or get your payments halved. The intel you have to find is about Phoenix's influence in Russia. As you know, because of recent events, a lot of political powers and separatists have woken up and the country is on the brink of a civil war. PTF, of course, uses the situation to carry out criminal operations without any resistance. Yesterday we hired local extremist group to break rails on the train's way. This will stop it for a while, but only for a while! Remember, your time is limited. //Early morning of November 13th. Russian Federation, Sverdlovsk Oblast. Rust and Redemption go to the railway through the forest. About 15 minutes later, they finally see a clearance in an infinite thicket - they're finally on the place. The railway lies on a spacious plain. Okay, this is the place men. Get ready, the train is coming. Redemption sees two men in black doing something with the railway and remembers that Wren talked about some extremists who will break the railway. One of them, a man in balaclava and tracksuit looks at the operatives and shows them the OK gesture, then says something to his partner, a young man in black cap and sunglasses and both extremists run away. Rust and Redemption prepare to start the mission. The train stops. Several people come out of it to check the rails. The mission starts.// Plan A (Train To Bejing) 1. Get on the train 2. Collect intel (0/3 on Rookie, 0/5 on Professional+ and 0/7 on Elite+) //'Wren': So, Phoenix poses itself as a good guy, acting as a mediator between governemnt and opposition, huh? Well, the civil war wouldn't be good for their buisness, so it makes sense// 3. Find The Exitium missiles //'Rust': It would be good to have these on our side Redemption: Thanks cap, I'm glad to have so clever man on my side// 4. Uncouple wagon with The Exitium from the rest of the train 5. Wait for Falcon 6. Connect the wagon to the helicopter (The alarm goes off in 0:30 on Rookie+ 0:20 on Operative+ and 0:15 in Elite+) //As Falcon arrives, Rust and Redemption quickly connect the wagon to his helicopter and jump on it. The Phoenix operatives notice it but it's too late for them to do something about it// 7. Escape Plan B (Bad Business) 1. Get on The Train 2. Collect intel (0/3 on Rookie, 0/5 on Professional+ and 0/7 on Elite+) //'Wren': Sorry guys, I forgot to tell you something. You're going loud now, yes? Redemption: Yeah, and what? Wren: There is a Russian Army outpost nearby ... Rust:Oh, are you damn serious? If you haven't just remembered it, it could cost our lives! Well, let's get ready// 3. Find The Exitium FAILED //The doors to atleast five wagons were blocked and, looks like, there is no way to open them. Wren: Great job. Your payment is halved. I've said you have to go stealth// 4. Wait for Falcon INTERRUPTED //'Wren': Bad news guys. A russian Mi 28 is coming, Falcon cannot land. Do something about it Redemption: Sure, easy for you to say// 5. Shoot down the helicopter 6. Wait for Falcon 7. Escape November 25th //Egypt, Cairo. Phoenix performs "Desert Wolfs" operaton, goal of which is eliminating Halcyon powers in Egypt. To protect organization's possessions, the best Halcyon generals and groups were sent here. Chef commands several groups and his goal is to push Phoenix off together with other Halcyon operatives.// Strat3gic Thinkin6 (Rose was the author of this title, don't blame me - Wren) //'Wren': They're coming. Prepare your soldiers, men. Payback, Arctic Fox and several other commanders: Yes sir! Chef: *sleepy* Guys? I.. haven't drunk my coffee yet ... what is happening??? Wren: GET ON YOUR POSITION AND BE READY TCOMMAND YOUR TEAM, DAMN IT!// ----- 1. Get to your computer //'Chef': *drops his cup of coffee while running* DAMN!// 2. Contact your teams //'Chef': Okay, guys ... Iustitia, Victoria and Reactionem, right? So, what's the plan? Black Ice: It's you who should tell us the plan and you'd better be faster Chef: Well.. *yawns* ..that sounds like a plan// ((From author: In this mission, you have to give commands to teams you've been given, your main goal is to destroy a Phoenix outpost, destroy its helicopter(s) and capture main map points, working together with other commanders. The commands are "Attack", "Defend", "Move" and "Retreat". While The Iustitia Group is invincible and can be only knocked out, 2 other teams can be easily eliminated, so you better be careful.)) 3. Destroy a Phoenix outpost (Lead your team inside it, let them plant the bombs and tell them to run away. While doing this, you have to command some members of the teams to protect the others while they're planting the bomb. This part of the mission is considerably easier than the other two) //'Rust': Phoenix outpost is eliminated. Next target?// 4. INTERRUPTED //'Payback': WE NEED HELP NOW! HALF OF MY TEAM IS DEAD! SEND SOMEONE!! Arctic Fox: My team is trapped in that storage! I NEED HELP, NOW, DAMN IT!// 5. Choose to help either Payback's or Arctic Fox's team //The team you left to die will do so// //'Payback': Oh, f##k that, I'm outta here!/''Thank god! That heli is shot down!'' Arctic Fox: No ... Ford.. Jessie.. Paul .. H-how? no way NO, F##K IT ALL!!!/''God bless you, Chef! They're alive!'' Wren: Phoenix gunships incoming! Watch out! 6. Shoot down the helicopters 7. Capture main map points (Armory, Storage, Gas station, Police station, Safehouse) ... Wren: It looks like they're retreating. Good job, lads Payback (if his team is alive): Heck yeah! Chef: Finally ... sleep .. Badges *War Never Changes - Complete The Counteroffensive *Phoenix Orientem - Complete The Counteroffensive on Operative+ without setting off the alarm in first two parts of the mission *Full Elimination - Complete The Counteroffensive on Legend+ without setting off the alarm or killing anyone in first two parts of the mission - The Breaking Point = Halcyon ... I'll put them in the ground. All of them, every single operative, every single agent .. THEY ALL will be wiped off the existence, I promise, I promise .. for what they just have done to me .. I'm sorry, REDACTED. - Checkmate = The intel we were provided by that defector says that The Phoenix Supreme Council's meeting is going to take place on a yacht off the coast of Miami. It's our chance - after this operation the war ends. Time to put Jackdaw and other Phoenix leaders in the ground }} |-|Cutscenes = Revelations is the fourth cutscene chronologically and fifth unlockable cutscene. It takes place in Halcyon HQ. Script //Scene: Halcyon HQ. Corridor. Wren approaches to The Iustitia group going near.// Wren: Guys, come with me. We have some bad news. //The group obediently follows Wren without saying anything// //Scene: Halcyon HQ Economic Office. Some Halcyon groups, including The Honoris, The Gloria and The TCPL, are already there.// Chef: So, what's going on? Trip (The TCPL): We have a "small" economic problem ... Wren: Economic of Halcyon is ... ruined. After capturing some of our factories, Phoenix started to produce weapons and attacments, in which our economic specializes, and sell them at extremely low prices. It looks like, Phoenix intentionally caused inflation when it had gotten more weapon sources than us to lower our chances to win this damn war. Rust: But Phoenix's economic is also ruined, isn't it? Wren: Yeah, but that's not a problem for Jackdaw. His main goal is not money and power but to destroy us. He won't stop. Chef: But how does WCC react on that? Intent causing of infation is prohibited by the codex Wren: Do you think WCC really cares about it? They're just a bunch of old moneybags, who set up monopoly in East Asia and don't care about anything else but their cash. WCC became a theater. We need to talk about it more. Seat down, please ... ----- //3 hours later. Chef and other members of The Iustitia Group are on the Shooting Range. As checking his MM20, Black Ice starts to talk// Black Ice: Guys, well, you're my close friends and I ... would like to discuss something with you Redemption: And what's that? Black Ice: I've recently met a girl and you know what? She's from Phoenix Redemption: Did you kill her? Black Ice: Sure I didn't! W-why .. would I even do that? Don't be so fanatical, Joe Redemption: I'm not fanatical. I just love Halcyon, it has become something like ... more than my family, you know, I didn't have one since '01 Black Ice: Okay, okay ... '' ''I don't really know but looks like, I fell in love with her //As Chef hears Miroslaw's words, they echo in his mind and his heart stops for a moment. "Love ... Sudan, Africa, War, Peace, Jackdaw, Sudan, Peace, War, REDACTED!!!" Chef, who was perfectly shooting the targets, fails to hold Raven in his hand and drops it, trembling.// Rust: Vlad? Is everything okay? Chef: Yeah, I'm just tired. Don't worry //Of course, Rust understands that it was a lie but doesn't say anything// Rust: Okay .. Black Ice, how did you know she's from Phoenix? Black Ice: I accidentally eavesdropped on her ... she was talking to some Mr Shaw, you know, it's a Phoenix Council member. It could be just a coincidence but I don't feel so //Chef, without saying anything, walks out of the Shooting Range. Three his friends look on him, also silently.// SudanAfricaWarPeaceSudanREDACTEDLoveAfricaWarSudanREDACTED - thinks Chef - Invasion = Invasion is the fifth cutscene chronologically and fourth unlockable cutscene. It takes place in Vancouver inside a small Halcyon lab, and near Halcyon safehouse in Kelowna. Script //Scene: A large room in Vancouver Halcyon Lab. 2 scientists investigate The Exitium missiles, obtained by The Iustitia in L.A. Chef, Rust and Wren watch them. Wren: So, have you figured out how do they work? What software do they use? Scientist 1: It looks like they ordered the software from The SK. They are the only non-government group on Earth who can make such an advanced technology. Honestly, I admire them. Chef: The SK? Science Knights? You mean, those crazy technocrats could really make something like this? No. I just cannot believe it. Scientist 2: Do you believe it or not, it's still true. Those guys are damn geniuses! Rust: But technologies like this cost a freakin' lot of cash, right? Phoenix wasted very much money to create inflation on criminal market and ruin Halcyon's economic, so where the hell from they got more? Wren: We haven't told you but Phoenix has power and possessions outside the US, just like us. PTF is very strong in the EU and Middle-East. That's probably where they make money - conquered a bunch of oil wells. I won't be surprised if Ross or Shaw are now sitting in jacuzzi in a 5-star hotel in Dubai and aren't even thinking about budget for month, because it's like 2-3 millions and they can spend some part of it with impunity. Chef: Let me guess, our next target are Phoenix's foreign possessions or The Science Knights? Wren: Yes, you're going to negotiations with The SK. We have to find out how the missiles work and, if possible, get The SK working for us. Rust: Okay, I'm gonna get some coffee, I'm f###ing tired of sitting here for two hours. Who's with me? ----- //Scene: 20 hours later. Inside a car driving through the forest// Wren: Ah, Kelowna. A beautiful town. My mother was born here. Chef: Really? Well, I agree with you. It's a nice place to live and a nice place for negotiations. //Two other men inside the car are Payback and Arctic Fox - leaders of The Gloria and The Honoris groups.// Payback: Nah. It's another s###hole like the most of little cities. Low salaries and infrastructure - that's what it has got. No doubt. Arctic Fox: But you still have to accept, thay have some romance. Romance, that big cities had lost a long time ago ... Payback: It still doesn't make them any better. Wren: You were born in a megapolis. You can't understand that. Payback: Yeah, NY rules. Your Baltimore will never get to its level. Wren: Shut up. Chef: Two adults argue with each other whose city is better. Goddamn. ----- //The car comes closer and closer to Halcyon hideout. And then, light appears in night's black sky// Arctic Fox: The hell is that? Wren: What? Arctic Fox: Look at the sky Chef: Oh, maybe it's a .. meteor? Payback: No, it ... looks like a rocket Chef: Don't say that it is ... WREN, STOP THE DAMN CAR NOW Wren: Why? Chef: THAT IS AN EXITIUM MISSILE! //Wren abruptly stops the car. The missile falls right on the hideout// Wren: We must warn the operatives! //The missile divides into 3 smaller missiles and they aim exactly at the target// Wren: F##k, too la... //An extremely loud series of explosions drowns Wren out. Hideout's ruins are consumed by fire.// Wren: There were 4 operatives, damn it! ... That was a message. A message about Phoenix's offensive. Jackdaw knew we were going here and has done his move. He warns us. He warns The SK. Looks like, that we'll have no negotiations. It's our turn to do a move, lads. Phoenix will pay. }} |-|Characters = "After I woke up that day, I knew, something was missing inside me. Something has changed. Something blew up inside me. And then I knew, I can do this. From that moment I was a God. Not that kind of God like in christianity, or Islam. No. I was The Other God." "MY NAME IS CHEF AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" "A man. A god. A devil." - From Halcyon files "It's time to do this, lads!" Chef Chef is a professional and dangerous former Halcyon operative, who currently works for Phoenix and performs operations against Halcyon's interests. Chef is a ruthless and cruel but at the same time extremely clever man, who once was kind and merciful. As for June of 2015, Chef is claimed as Primary Target 2 and must be eliminated for treason and cruel murder of multiple Agency's operatives, the number of which is around 20. It is highly recommended to not hunt Chef alone, as his skill is probably atleast twice higher than yours. Remember that Chef can't be taken hostage and he also won't take hostages - he'll just kill you instead. He was last seen in a Phoenix safehouse near San Francisco, which we recently failed to raid, as Chef and his 5 comrades, including Rust, successfully repelled the attack. To eliminate him, a special committee called The Hunters was created and you can join it anytime you want if your rank is higher than Recruit. Backstory Past Little is known about Chef's past before 2009. Vladimir Reutov was born in March of 1987 in Leningrad (now Saint Petersburg), USSR, in a family of a government worker and school teacher. He was a 4-year old child when the USSR had collapsed. In 1994, he goes to school for the first time. During his school times (1994-2005 - school education in Russia is 11 year long), he was getting mostly high grades and showing a high level of intellect. In 2006, he goes to a university and already a year later goes to the US as an exchange student, later starting to live there. At the age of 21 Chef leaves the university for unknown reason and disappears for almost 2 years. These 2 years are a big gap in Chef's story, but they are most likely related to REDACTED. 2009 - Chef comes back. He starts to work as a criminal freelancer. In those 2 years he learned how to hack advanced systems and use a pick lock and other thief's tools, becoming an Infiltrator. 2010-2012 - Chef travels around the US, getting some small jobs and having average earnings around 4000$ in month. However, in 2011 Chef has a crisis, having no job to take. Then, January 28th of 2012, he makes a desperate move - he robs a small bank near Phoenix, AZ ... and successes. Later, in the same day, Halcyon hires him to get an evidence about The Dawn Valley Incident from local police station. After Chef's success in the mission, The Director gets him working for Halcyon. Many people think that this was a mistake, but we cannot deny that Chef did a lot of good to The Agency. Career in Halcyon Chef shows very good results at The Killhouse and Shooting Range trainings and fast moves up the career ladder, getting Corporal rank already in February. Later, Chef together with three other operatives (Rust, Black Ice and Redemption) rescues Rose, a captured Halcyon operative, from Steel Cove prison known as Wargate. The Director then creates The Iustitia group, consisting of the four mentioned operatives. The Iustitia later will become the best Halcyon unit, but its glory, unfortunately, won't last long. The next major operation of The Iustitia, The Snowstorm happens on 2013-2-15, in Norway, where our drone spotted a suspicious Phoenix base. They successfully infiltrate it and find out about The Exitium Project. On 2013-5-23, The Iustitia goes to Los Angeles to capture The Exitium missiles. The mission was successfully completed. The Iustitia played a major role in the beginning of the war, performing operations in different parts of the world, such as Afghanistan and Russia. These operations are also known as "The Counteroffensive". The BreakiREDACTED - Rust = James Donovan was born in December of 1983 in Cincinnati, Ohio. He always was interested in guns, engineering and wanted to become a police officer, just like most of his ancestors. After getting higher education, he managed to join FBI in 2006 and worked for it for five years, before we hired him in the end of 2011. James is very good at sniper rifles, engineering and stealing. He was fired from FBI because due to suspicions of theft and bribery and we couldn't miss such a chance to get Rust working for us. We paid him for a simple house robbery just to make sure and then hired him. ---SEE MORE IN HISTORY--- James is very cunning and smart. As Chef, he also can't be killed that easy and that makes him a major problem for us after his defection. He is marked as Secondary-Target 1 and should be eliminated. ///Upd01/// July 17th, 18:45 Rust has just been noticed participating in an armed bank heist in San Francisco, along with Chef and 2 unknown Phoenix operatives. The group is now going to the nearest safehouse and we already sent our men to eliminate them. Waiting for SCRS and Scientist - Black Ice = Miroslaw Domanski was born in the capital of Poland in September of 1991. Little is known about his childhood, except that in 1992 his family moved to USA. He had obvious criminal inclinations from adolescence. In 2008, he was hired by us to do a small job and he did so good that we gave him more work, then let him join Halcyon. Black Ice truned out to be a nice thief and mercenary. During trainings he showed great results. The first his serious mission was The Blacksite, we didn't let him participate in any of these due to his age. He then became a member of Iustitia group and a close friend of Chef and that was the start of his career in Halcyon. The House of Tears was the end. ---See more in History--- In 2015 he, Chef and Rust were confirmed to be spies for Phoenix in Halcyon. We tried to kill them all but failed and Black Ice avoided punishment. His current status is MIA and we don't know where he is. }} Category:Blog posts